


Zalo's RWBY shorts

by TachyonDepthCharge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonDepthCharge/pseuds/TachyonDepthCharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories that come into my head and feel particularly inspired to actually put to paper (or screen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elusive mother and feisty daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4dknkr/elusive_mother_and_feisty_daughter_by_%EB%AC%B4%EA%B5%AC%ED%8F%AC_rwby/  
>  https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/668428648072933376

She couldn't believe it. It was like a dream she's had so many nights ago. She raised her left arm, scrunched her eyes shut and pinched herself. Yet when her eyes flew open, the woman was still there. Flowing black hair, spiked out like a mane of feathers. A mask covering her entire face, irregular plating and red stylings, making her seem more alien than the person Yang knew was underneath. Even her sword, held firmly at the woman’s side by her left hand. Not one thing was out of place. This person was the spitting image of the woman in Qrow’s tattered old photo and the brief and inconsistent flashes Yang recalled from her team’s attack on the White Fang’s train underneath Mountain Glenn. It was 17 long, painful years, but there she was, clear as crystal. Her mother, Raven Branwen. Yang had spent many private moments thinking about how she would, how she should react if she ever met her mother. She would cry, lose her temper, lash out and strike Raven, letting out almost two decades of bottled emotions, scream and yell at her and why she abandoned her daughter or handcuff their wrists together so she could never leave her again. But here and now, Yang could not recall any of it. She was dumbstruck, stuck in place like a statue, motionlessly watching her mother walk towards her, never taking her eyes off the mask. Raven stopped right in front of Yang, looking deep into her daughter. After a while of silence, Raven finally talked.

“Yang,” started Raven, her speech a vocal equivalent of iron fist wrapped in a velvet glove, soft and sultry, but belying a deeper roughness. Raven’s right arm raised to brush Yang’s cheek. “, we have a lot to talk-” the rest of the sentence died in her throat. Yang’s left arm, with shocking speed, had snapped up and grabbed Raven’s arm, holding it bare centimetres from her face. Yang’s eyes had transitioned from lilac into a bright carmine. Although her face remained calm, Raven noticed her daughter’s arm was trembling with barely contained rage. “You don't have the right to touch me” gritted Yang through clenched teeth. Raven’s head cocked slightly to the right, in regard more than confusion.


	2. ...and then he had nothing left to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4dkrgi/wp_write_a_short_story_starring_the_character_in/

It was a repetitive routine built up over years of fighting, years of training. The bark of Blush and the savage slash of Wilt, rending and cleaving through Grimm flesh. With every slash, every stab and every stave off, a faint red glow was cast upon the immediate environment. Yet for the utter pandemonium that surrounded him, it was distant and unimportant. For every one of his senses, developed and honed, focused on but one thing. The sound of her footfalls; laboured, irregular and frantic. Her scent, a pungent mix of ash and blood. He took his time pursuing his quarry, a quarry that was wounded and was now weighed down by a massive amount of deadweight. He afforded himself a slight grin, thinking about the tantalising possibilities that would arise in the eventual battle to come. How many more of your allies will try and strike me down like your blonde friend tired, paying no heed to your cries of warning Blake? the man thought as he stepped through the portal that provided entrance to this particular hall. The doors were laying about in splinters and charcoal. He slowly made his way out onto the wide promenade that snaked all the way back to the docks, the first area struck by the White Fang's assault. Blake's trail could not have been more obvious. The drying blood of Blake and her charge lead the way. Her footsteps, though distant, were now more erratic.

"Adam!" yelled his Lieutenant. Adam turned to his right, coming to face the man that had rounded the hall. "What is it?" enquired Adam, with a tinge of annoyance. "That, giant Grimm, it's spawning, more Grimm, our people are being overrun" managed the large man through laboured breaths. As if on queue, a thunderous roar echoed across the academy. Adam turned his head skywards. This new Grimm circled tightly about the tower, large blobs of viscous Grimm stuff dropping off and landing somewhere about the tower's immediate vicinity. Adam growled, making it no mystery of his displeasure at this turn of events. "Fine, we've more than upheld our end of that damned woman's bargain. Recall all troops, we're leaving this backwater dump". There was nothing left for the White Fang here, nothing left for them to do or say. The lieutenant raised his arm out in front of him, putting a closed fist across his chest and nodded his head in acknowledgement, running off to right, chattering through a wireless earpiece. Adam cast his gaze and his senses back upon the path. He couldn't hear her anymore. "Until next time, dear Blake" snarled Adam as he sheathed his sword and hastily made his way back toward the extraction point.


	3. Leave Him Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4fg8rg/huntsman_down_rustiera/  
> http://rustiera.tumblr.com/post/106856289932/huntsman-down-idk-this-was-just-a-warm-up-doodle

Blake burficated the Ursa Major following in the wake of this recent mob of Grimm that bounded her way. However, her attention was anywhere but the most recently dispatched examples of Humanity’s greatest foe. She ground her teeth in anger. She felt her eyes sting ever so slightly and the hint of tears in their corners. She pulled out her scroll and typed in the command again, successfully this time. The dial tone droned on for a scant few agonising moments before it was picked up. “Blake, I told you, you are in no condition to fight the White Fang, especially after what you went through after your last clash”. The boy's voice came out in his usual gruff tone, but interspersed with the bark of guns, the thumping of objects striking cloth and flesh and the occasional groans and yelps of pain. His breathing was decidedly more laboured than usual. 

Blake sighed in relief for his continued well being. “Sun, I am perfectly fine to fight. Listen to me, you cannot fight him alone. Please, don't be such a thick headed buffoon. You don't know what you're walking into. You don't have to do this”  
“And what should I do? Run away?” Sun retorted, placing extra emphasis on his last question. “I'm not just doing this for you Blake. This guy and his thugs attacked Beacon. Faunus hatred and mistrust is at an all-time high. If this guy is allowed to play king for even one day more, who knows how much more he'll paint us as savage brutes,”  
“Sun” was all Blake could muster  
“He needs to be stopped, even if it-” there was complete silence bar the vague static. Sun yelled and suddenly the din of fight resumed. However there was only a handful of noises. Instead of the myriad choir of battle from before, this exchange was composed of only the bark of shotguns and the clash of swords. Blake’s stomach dropped. She began to tremble. All those horrifying memories from Vale, from Beacon, flooded back and hit her like a train. No was all she could think. Blake sunk to her knees. Time became meaningless to her as she retreated back inside her own mind, repeating her last encounter with Adam over and over again. The humiliation of being beat like a disobedient animal. The flash of extreme pain of the sword piercing her abdomen. The despair as Yang crashed off to her right, dismembered and almost killed with a single attack. However, most of all, the one thing that burned hot in her mind, all these months later, was Adam’s warning. As I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love repeated in her mind. She dropped her weapon and clutched her head, looking through the ground at her feet. At roar of pain snapped her right out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to realise it was coming from her scroll. She scrambled towards it and hurriedly picked it up. Her call with Sun was still going, but the violence had died down. “Sun!” she yelled. She never got a reply as the line died. She lingered over the scroll for a few moments before she recalled her memories, desperately trying to remember where Sun, where she, was headed. The village square Blake thought with elation. She quickly got her bearings and sprinted off to along the left thoroughfare. She drew hope from the bodies of White Fang members, groaning in pain and slowly coming to their senses. Blake afforded herself a smile. Ever the pacifist she thought as she ran past the goons. It didn't take long before she had burst out along the left corner of the village square. It had been the worst hit by the White Fang’s attack. Craters and the burning wrecks of cars, bullheads and robots littered the surrounds. She squinted and scanned the area. She then saw them. Adam, one foot on Sun’s chest, sword raised, pointing down with intent to skewer this latest victim. Blake’s every fibre burned with fury. She bolted at them, lover past and present. She brought up her pistol and fired, aiming for Adam’s arm. With swift strokes, he blocked every bullet, sword flashing a bright red with each parry.

When Blake was barely 5 metres from them, she leapt over them, ribbon trailing behind her. Taking advantage of Adam’s open stance, she twisted her ribbon around his wrist, landing and bringing her arms down in front of her. Instead of Adam crashing into the ground hand first, he deftly flipped over her, slipping free of the restraint and skidding to a halt in front of a crashed bullhead. Blake risked a glance down on Sun. He was still alive, but had taken a severe beating and didn't look like he could fight. “DARLING!” snapped Blake’s attention back to Adam. She could see him visibly seething, mouth twisted into his signature snarl. Now she was closer, she could see Adam didn't get off scot-free. His mask was cracked, his mouth was bleeding and missing several teeth and he favoured his right leg. She raised her sword toward her former mentor. “So what will you do now Blake? Run away yet again?”  
“Leave him alone” Blake growled in response, taking time to enunciate each word.


End file.
